Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz
Post-Primary School is a public secondary school in Kraków, Poland. It consists 7th and 8th grades of unknown primary school, as well as secondary school grades. Appearance It has a normal building-like appearance from the outside. On the inside it looks like a typical public school and is somewhat new-fashioned. In the classrooms, one wall is taken up by windows, allowing a passer-by to see into the room. Places *Headteacher's office *Staff room *School office *School library *School broadcasting center *Dressing room **Men's dressing room **Women's dressing room *School nurse's room *P.E. teacher's room *Athletic field/School auditorium *School restroom **Men's school restroom **Women's school restroom *School cloakroom *School yard *I.T. room *Language rooms **Polish room **English room **French room **German room *Chemistry room *Physics room *Biology room *Mathematics room *History room Countrial exams *Eighth grade exam *Middle school's third grade exam *Matura exam Classes *Polish *Geography *Biology *Mathematics *Chemistry *English *I.T. *Physics *History *German *French *P.E. Staff *Stanisław Chlebowski (headteacher; Polish teacher) *Maria Borkowska (deputy headteacher; geography teacher) *Mrs. Jadwiga (careteaker) *Jolanta Żabińska (Polish teacher) *Barbara Gruszka (biology teacher) *Teresa Kremer (mathematics teacher) *Alice Stańko (chemistry teacher) *Anne Turczyn (English teacher) *Piotr Gądek (I.T. teacher; formerly) *Andrew Lesicki (physics teacher) *Zbigniew Małek (history teacher) *Dominik Huber (German teacher) *Patrice Nieckowski (French teacher) *Thomas Dudziak (P.E. teacher) *Karina Kłosek (I.T. teacher) *Martha Kopanowska (substitute Polish teacher; briefly) Students of unknown primary school Graduated * Attending *Antonina Skrzypiec *Gaja Szczepanik *Amelia Brzózka *Franek Starzyk *Kamil Stasiak *Łukasz Boruta *Dominika Graboś *Martha Mus *Dominik Czerkawski *Justyna Prus *Raphael Gibas *Kamil Smolarz *Malwina Liszka *Patrick Kielar *Gregory Marzec *Emma Jakubik Students of the Middle School Graduated *Eliza Romaniuk Attending *Cezary Petrus *Eva Zakrzewska *Martha Wójtowicz Students of the Secondary School Graduated *Wacław Jakubowski *Elżbieta Nowik *Lena Gawrońska *Sara Rogalska *Magdalena Wolska *Szymon Regulski *Iwona Małkowska *Alice Butterfly *Melanie Trzeciak *Kamil Pawlak *Stanisław Matusiak *Miłosz Dusak *Jadwiga Stefaniak *Arkadiusz Daniluk *Michał Dawidziuk *Daniel Grudzień *Marek Bryk *Diana Fabicka *Adrien Kubacki *Ursula Gładysz *Milena Mróz *Kuba Filipiak *Kacper Filipiak *Justyna Siwek *Alina Sałacka *Luiza Ciechowicz *Szymon Regulski *Daria Lewicka *Magdalena Graczyk *Marcel Piekarski *Błażej Szymczak *Maximilien Frańczak *Agnes Sanecka *Marlena Czajka *Natalie Wielgosz *Konrad Wróbel *Gregory Chojnowski *Angela Owl *Jacenty Jurasik *Mikołaj Redyk *Ewelina Osińska Attending *Kamila Zięba *Martha Bieńkuńska *Leon Grosicki *Veronica Grabecka *Antoni Staszkiewicz *Zuzanna Gajewska *Peter Ciechański *Michael Grzywa *Olaf Ciechański *Eliza Romaniuk *Eliza Starzewska *Arthur Gliniecki *Aurelie Drabik *Peter Sikora *Martyna Skibińska *Pola Rybarczyk *Robert Baran *Maja Góralska *Jurek Litwin *Beata Okońska *Bartłomiej Witecki *Paweł Dudziak *Kuba Grzesiak *Patricia Sewera *Melanie Kruk *Roxanne Wilczak *Monika Barańska *Mirosław Rosiński *Dominik Łukasik *Lidia Borucka *Maciej Stasiak *Klaudiusz Domagała *Hannah Sobczyk *Michael Dawidziuk *Krystian Płaszyński *Maciej Petrus *Jadwiga Bilska *Jonatan Klimek *Fabian Jackiewicz *Monika Zarzycka *Jan Winiarski *Seweryn Kruczek *Kajetan Łukowski *Emilia Żmuda *Sophia Szymczak *Jarosław Kolski *Konrad Kwietniuk *Filip Kwietniuk *Jakub Kraska *Milena Bednarz *Dominik Łuczak *Malwina Ros *Aleksandra Rogowska *Sabina Kopacka *Filip Milecki Clubs Physics Club (2020) *Jurek Litwin *Beata Okońska *Klaudiusz Domagała *Hannah Sobczyk Chemistry Club (2018) *Jadwiga Stefaniak *Arkadiusz Daniluk English Club (2021) *Michael Dawidziuk *Krystian Płaszyński *Hannah SobczykAs we can see her when she attends the English Club in "Season 9/Episode 37". Biology Club (2021) * I.T. Club (2016) *Kuba Grzesiak *Jadwiga Bilska *Jonatan Klimek *Fabian Jackiewicz French Club (2013) *Beata Kędzierska Gallery References Category:Locations Category:Secondary schools Category:Primary schools